Meredy Maverick
Meredy Maverick is a Mage of the Rebel Alliance and the adoptive daughter of S-Class Knight Ultear Milkovich. Profile and Stats Name: Meredy Maverick Age: 19-20 Race: Human Gender: Female Height: 159 cm (5'3") Weight: 49 kg (109 lbs.) Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Pink Occupation: Mage Affiliation: Rebel Alliance Status: Alive Family: Ultear Milkovich (Adoptive Mother) Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Bryn Apprill Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Wall level, at least City Block level with Maguilty Sodom and/or Maguilty=Rays *'Speed': Soundspeed *'Lifting Strength': Possibly Athlete *'Striking Strength': At least Class KJ *'Durability': At least City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Hundred Meters *'Intelligence': Normal Appearance Meredy is a beautiful young girl of below average height with fair skin. She has a slender, curvaceous figure, red-colored eyes, and pink hair that reaches down to the middle of her back, styled in a quite wavy ponytail, and is accompanied by a dark brown set of earmuffs. Her pink guild stamp is located on the left side of her left thigh. Her outfit consists of a red long-sleeved dress that reaches her thighs, with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her ample cleavage with a red short skirt and a light-colored belt tied around her waist, black-colored stockings and brown boots. On top of all this, she wears a dark blue hooded cloak. Personality Meredy is a cheerful, friendly and innocent individual. She is also modest, being respectful and showing a childlike persona despite her adult-like appearance. According to Juvia, she has a witty sense of humor as well as a playful personality shown when she teased Gray and Lucy with the Sensory Link, and Jellal about his lie to Erza. Meredy also has an immense amount of passion and resolve, as she was willing to kill herself to protect the one she loves. History Plot Powers and Abilities Maguilty Sense: The Lost Magic that Meredy uses. It has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feels any kind of pain, then the others will as well. *'Sensory Link': This spell allows Meredy to link two different people's senses by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work. *'Three Spread Sensory Link': This spell allows Meredy to link with others who are linked by her Magic, Maguilty Sense, causing pain and death to be shared by all three of them. *'Maguilty Sodom': It creates teal Magic swords in the air. Using simple arm motions and sometimes verbal commands, she is able to launch the blades, which then hone in on her opponents. The blades are different from normal swords, as they attack the opponent's sense of pain directly, making it possible to slice and damage a Mage like Juvia using her water body. Meredy is also able to create different varieties of blades. *'Maguilty=Rays': With a flick of her finger, Meredy creates various yellow blade-like constructs around her person. Either by voice command or through gestures, she is capable of quickly sending them flying towards her target like if they were lasers. Pretty much like Sodom, this spell is capable of bypassing the opponent's defenses and hitting their sense of pain, this time though they cause explosions. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to use her Magic for long-range combat, Meredy does has some basic skills in unarmed combat. Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Durability: Meredy has shown herself to be a durable combatant. She was able to receive several of Juvia's powerful water attacks, and still remained capable and enough to push through with the battle. Great Magic Power: As a former member of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory, Meredy boasts a high level of Magic Power, matching that of a potential S-Class Mage. When exerted, her Magic Power is pink in color. Weaknesses *Sensory Link Magic only inflicts sensational pain onto the victim(s); only the sufferer of the original injury actually experiences the physical trauma. Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Rebel Alliance Members